Lelouch's Airplane Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch (dressed as Zero) tries to buy some airplanes for him and the Black Knights to use, but antics bring trouble to Lelouch's plan.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talent people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said "I have a great plan."

Kaname Ohgi replied "Great plans are pretty cool."

Diethard Ried replied "Great plans aren't that helpful."

Zero said "I noticed that we don't have enough ways to transport ourselves around. Since our missions require us to go to several locations I think we should get cars."

Diethard replied "Actually we should get airplanes."

Ohgi responded "Airplanes would be really useful, but we can't afford them."

Zero asked "Haven't we been spending our money well?"

Ohgi replied "We spent too much money on getting furniture for our hideout."

Zero asked "How many airplanes can we afford with the money that we have left?"

Ohgi answered "Only two."

Zero said "That might be enough. Lets go buy a few airplanes."

Ohgi replied "Okay."

Zero, Ohgi, and Diethard went to a secret place that sold airplanes. Zero was so excited about getting airplanes that he started dancing around. He accidentally crashed into one of the airplanes. The airplane crashed to the ground. Zero put the broken remains of the airplane in a bag and threw the bag in a garbage can.

Ohgi said "You might to pay for that airplane."

Zero replied "But I'm not going to keep it."

Ohgi said "But you broke it apart and threw it away."

Zero replied "Hide that info from the owner of this airplane store."

Ohgi said "It's a outside selling place, not a store." Zero wanted to stick his tongue out at Ohgi, but his mask ruined that plan.

The seller (Mr. Winchell) said "You must be Zero."

Zero replied "I don't have to be Zero. I can be whoever I want to be."

Mr. Winchell asked "Are you Zero?"

Zero answered "Yes."

Mr. Winchell asked "What do you want?"

Zero answered "I want two airplanes."

Mr. Winchell said "Okay. Buy any two you want as long as you have the money."

Zero proudly said "I have lots of money."

Zero, Ohgi, and Diethard looked at the airplanes. Zero pointed to a blue airplane and said "This is a really good airplane."

Ohgi replied "But 1 of the wings is gone."

Zero said "Well we better get a good discount for that."

Mr. Winchell replied "I've been trying to sell that airplane for half a decade. I would give you a great discount if you bought it."

Zero said "I'll buy it."

Diethard responded "Really interesting choice Zero."

Ohgi said "But the airplane might not fly too well without the missing wing."

Mr. Winchell responded "There's no need to worry about that. If any of you get hurt I'll pay for 5% of your hospital bill."

Zero said "I can't risk that. Lets buy two normal airplanes."

Diethard replied "How boring. If you bought low quality airplanes more people would watch my broadcast."

Zero said "People would make fun of me for that choice. I would be treated like a comedian, not a hero."

Diethard replied "Comedians are heroes."

Zero said "Then I'm the prince of heroicness."

Zero bought a purple airplane and a pink airplane. Ohgi asked "How will we get the airplanes back to our hideout?"

Diethard answered "Lets fly the airplanes now. That way we can automatically find out how well these things can fly."

Zero said "You came up with a great idea Diethard."

Diethard said "I'll fly the purple airplane."

Zero replied "Then I'll fly the pink airplane."

Ohgi asked "How am I supposed to get back to the hideout?"

Zero answered "Walk."

Ohgi said "We brought a car here, but okay." Ohgi started walking away.

Zero got in the pink airplane, turned the engine on, and started flying. Zero said "This is pretty awesome. Even my enemies will be impressed by this. Even I'm impressed by this."

Diethard got in the purple airplane, turned the engine on, and started flying. Diethard said "I should of brought my news camera. This would be a good news story."

Zero asked "Who would care about two handsome dudes flying in airplanes? This happens every day."

Diethard said "Great point Zero. We should leave this boring airplanes."

Zero asked "If you step out where will you land?"

Diethard answered "The ocean."

Zero said "That's really dangerous."

Diethard replied "I dare you to try it."

Zero said "I love doing dumb dares, but this is too dumb by my standards."

Diethard replied "You lack more standards than anybody else Zero."

Zero said "Great point Mr. Ried. I'll turn off the airplane." Diethard got out his news camera while Zero turned off the airplane's engine and jumped into the ocean. Zero asked "Didn't you forget to bring your news camera?"

Diethard smiled and answered "I lied to you Zero. I only suggested that you buy airplanes so you could lose the airplane and play around in the ocean."

Zero asked "Why would you do that?"

Diethard answered "For a more interesting news story. I'll probably gets lots of broadcasting awards for this."

Zero said "I hate to admit, but I do feel like playing around in the ocean. I'll take a bath in here."

Diethard sarcastically said "Smart idea Zero."

Zero changed into his swimsuit, but he left his mask on. He got out his bath toys and started taking a bath in the ocean. Diethard took Zero's costume and flew away in the purple airplane.

Zero said "Oh ripoff. Diethard stole my costume and the better airplane." Zero got into the pink airplane and started flying while wearing his swimsuit and mask.

20 minutes later Diethard returned to the Black Knights' hideout. Diethard said "Zero and I had lots of fun with the airplanes. I need to go show the world what I recorded. I dislike messing around with Zero's reputation, but the most important thing in my life is getting good ratings on my news stories." Diethard did a evil laugh and left.

Lelouch threw his mask off and flew near Ashford Academy. Lelouch crash landed in a room. Lelouch fell on some girls clothes. He said "Somebody probably littered this room with these cheap clothes." Lelouch threw the clothes and his mask in a garbage can. Lelouch left the airplane engine on. Lelouch said "I'm almost home. I had Diethard make me spare masks so I can afford to lose this one. I better get home soon."

Shirley Fenette walked by and said "Hi Lulu. Why are you hanging around in a swimsuit while it's 40 degrees?"

Lelouch said "Um I was swimming in a nearby swimming pool." Lelouch finally noticed that the airplane was still on so he said "I better turn my airplane off."

Shirley asked "You bought an airplane?"

Lelouch answered "Um I'm renting it."

Shirley said "I wish I could talk longer Lulu, but I'm really cold so I better run home."

Lelouch replied "I can give you a ride in the airplane."

Shirley asked "Is that a safe and smart thing to do?"

Lelouch answered "I mildly think so."

Shirley said "Okay Lulu."

Lelouch and Shirley got into the pink airplane and started flying home. Diethard looked up and saw them. Diethard said "I think that's Zero's airplane. The guy that's flying the airplane probably stole it. This will give my news story a plot twist. Ha, ha." Diethard ran to the broadcasting company he worked at to show his boss and the other workers the footage he recorded of Zero's goofy antics in the ocean and sky. The footage was presented on a news show that aired late at night. Thousands of people watched it.

The next day Diethard said "I'm sorry about stealing your airplane Zero. Thankfully I got to broadcast your antics."

Zero replied "You're helpful, but you're a sneaky troublemaker."

Diethard said "Zero a punk stole your airplane last night. He looked really unlikeable, sneaky, and smug."

Zero responded "That guy is actually really likeable, smart, and charming."


End file.
